Drinking In Glynda's Affection
by DudeManGuy
Summary: Yang has her eyes set on the hottest professor in Beacon, but she didn't expect this to be how she would seduce her. [lactation kink fic]


As the rest of the class slowly but surely filed out to go to lunch, Yang Xiao Long stayed behind, sat at the teacher's desk idly messing with her uniform jacket as she waited for her and Professor Goodwitch to be on their own. Once the last of her classmates were gone, she turned to face the professor, seeing her white top fitting snuggly around her teacher's chest. Yang quickly tried to get eye contact with Goodwitch, trying to at least hide what he had planned to talk about, when she saw Goodwitch's stern but neutral face, the sternness focused in the bright green eyes Yang tried her best to lock on to.

"Now, Miss Xiao Long, you wanted to talk about extra credit work?" Goodwitch began, going through some papers she had on her desk.

"Oh, yeah, well, I just wasn't too sure how I was doing grades-wise, so I thought you could maybe help me out, and I don't mind… helping you out for it," Yang said, thinking she was so subtle and smooth. Goodwitch looked Yang in the eyes with an unconvinced look.

"Is that so?" Goodwitch questioned, holding up a piece of paper. "Because I have your grades from all of your classes right here, and while you may not be in the running for valedictorian, they are still well above what you would need to pass this year. In fact, the only way you could fail would be to not turn in any work for the rest of the year. So, excuse my bluntness Miss Xiao Long, but I believe you have a different goal in mind," she added firmly. Yang's eyes went wide for a moment, before Yang tried to put her façade back up.

"What, no, I-I'm not doing whatever you think I'm doing," Yang jabbered. Goodwitch rose from her seat.

"Let me be honest with you. Can I call you Yang?" Yang nodded a little too eagerly. "I've been teaching for long enough to know what you're trying to do," Goodwitch said as she slowly paced around her desk, allowing Yang a full view of her shapely body, with curves hugged tightly by a very snug high-waisted skirt.

" _Focus, me! She's catching on!"_ Yang thought to herself as she willed her eyes to focus on the professor's.

"Now, most are far less subtle about it, and most are far too unbearable for me to even consider agreeing, but you, you aren't exactly like those people," Goodwitch said as she sat down on the edge of her desk. "There is one requirement though, and I have my doubts regarding your… willingness to meet that requirement."

"I'll do it, please let me do it!" Yang pleaded. A smug grin reached Goodwitch's lips.

"That's what I thought," she said confidently as quickly removed her top, leaving her in her skirt and a delicate looking deep purple bra that was being strained by the professor's sizable chest. At a guess, Yang assumed they were about the size of her own breasts, but Yang always thought that she was bustier than her teacher. Professor Goodwitch reached for the front of her bra and carefully, teasingly, undid the clasp and let her breasts be free. Unrestrained, Goodwitch's round and firm breasts hung just a touch lower that normal, with her large brown nipples poking out and well and truly on display. "Normally I would be using this time to empty them out, but since _you're_ taking up this time, _you're_ going to empty them out. Understood?" Goodwitch said, more as an order than a question. Without a word Yang stood up, held her teacher by the sides to steady herself, latched her mouth onto one of Goodwitch's teats and began to suckle. The speed and the sudden pleasure pulled a loud gasp from the professor's mouth. One of Goodwitch's hands rose up to cup Yang's cheek while the other gently stroked her hair as Yang drank from her teacher's bosom. After a moment, Yang stopped and came up for air.

"So, Glyn… uh, Prof…"

"You can call me Glynda… for now," the professor said with a soft smile.

"Oh, cool. So, Glynda, this isn't really what I expected, but I'm liking it," Yang said with her own goofy, earnest smile.

"Were you expecting something more like this?" Glynda asked as she reached for her crop, extending it to it's full length. Then, with the flat tip, she steered it under Yang's skirt and between her legs, before rubbing it firmly and quickly against her panties and her core beneath it. Yang let out a gasp.

"Gah, wow, y-yeah, like that," Yang said, the words tumbling from her mouth.

"Well, I suppose a reward for helping me is in order, since I can't exactly change your grades for this."

"That-that's okay, I w-wasn't here for the grades," Yang stuttered, letting go of Glynda and holding herself up with the desk, gripping tight enough for her knuckles to go white. Yang shut her mouth firmly as the moans came thick and fast. She couldn't tell if she really needed it, or if Glynda was just that good, but she was very quickly reaching her limit. Her legs quivered as she passed the point of no return, no chance to restrain her orgasm. One long, loud moan passed her lips as she collapsed into Glynda's embrace, holding on to Glynda for dear life as she came long and hard. Glynda held her gently, stroking her hair as she buried herself in her cleavage.

"Enjoying yourself?" Glynda asked, tossing her crop aside. Yang nodded, letting out muffled shaky moans and gasps. "I hope you haven't forgotten what you were supposed to be doing," she added, leading Yang by the chin out of her cleavage. Yang looked up and fluttered her eyes at Glynda, admiring the surprisingly soft look on Glynda's face.

"Oh, heh, right," Yang said with a dazed and breathy tone, before slowly leaning back in to suckle on Glynda's teats. Glynda's hips bucked and she let out a low moan as Yang sucked long and hard on a milky nipple while she massaged her heavy breasts with her hand. Yang's other hand snuck under Glynda's skirt, with a thumb rubbing up against Glynda's damp panties that covered her core.

"S-switch breasts," Glynda ordered, pushing Yang to get her to move. Reluctantly, Yang popped off of Glynda's nipple as a small trickle of milk ran down Glynda's plump peak. Yang shifted so Glynda could cradle her against Glynda's other breast, firm and heavy with milk in need of emptying. Yang savoured the moment and the taste of Glynda's sweet milk as it gushed onto her tongue, letting a satisfied hum as she worked away at drinking from Glynda and rubbing her hand against Glynda's core. Glynda needed all of this, the intimacy, the pleasure and the release. She held Yang close as Yang worked her closer, slowly and steadily, towards an orgasm that was well needed. As Yang drew in a mouthful of milk with a powerful suckle and rubbed firmly against Glynda's swollen clit, Glynda felt her core convulse and pulse as she came with practiced silence. She tapped out against Yang's shoulder, Yang picking up on Glynda's impromptu signal and easing up on Glynda's core, pulling her hand out and resting against Glynda's bare chest. She finished up milking Glynda dry and sat up, the two of them letting out a satisfied sigh, Glynda feeling a literal weight off her chest while Yang silently appreciated Glynda's body and how she made her feel.

"So, how'd I do?" Yang asked, shifting again so she straddled Glynda's legs as Glynda lay back in her chair.

"My breasts haven't felt this light in far too long," Glynda said dreamily, as if her mind was a lightyear away. Yang leaned in and up, cupping Glynda's cheek and going in for a short kiss on the lips.

"Does that mean we can go again some time?" Yang asked, half teasing and half earnestly wanting more. Glynda's eyes went from glazed over to focused again as she looked Yang in the eyes.

"Of course. Now, I need time to recover. I have a class to teach later, after all," Glynda said, slipping back into her stern professor persona. Yang planted a quick peck on her cheek, exposing a small crack in the façade before hopping off and turning for the door.

"Sounds great! Lemme know when you want another round," she said as she marched triumphantly towards the door. As she passed through, she found her teammate leaned up against the wall, a book covering her lightly blushing face. "Well Blake, I think you owe me 20 lien." The book lowered and amber eyes squinted at Yang as Blake reached into her pocket to hand Yang a blue lien card.

"I still can't believe you pulled that off."


End file.
